Máscaras y Pesadillas
by SthelaCullen
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de su amigo Edward. Cuando este va al extrangero a ver a su familia le promete a Bella volver pronto,pero algo inesperado sucederá que le impedira volver ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Que parará cuando Bella se sienta abandonada? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Diario de Bella Swan: Máscaras

**_Diario personal de_**

**Bella Swan**

**Capitulo 1: Máscara**

Mi vida, tu vida, su vida, nuestra vida…la misma palabra y tantos significados, algunas veces importa tanto, otras veces la echamos a perder y otras simplemente desde un principio nunca valió nada. Ese es mi caso, mi vida nunca tuvo sentido y ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de ello. Ahora que para mí todo se ha acabado, ahora que para mí la única salida posible es el purgatorio. ¿Pero qué voy a hacerle? ¿Cómo se lucha contra el destino? Mi destino estaba escrito desde el principio de los tiempos y en él decía que la muerte, era la única solución para mi dolor.

Eran…no sé…pero muy temprano seguro. Estaba muy cansada y acababa de apagar el ruidoso y molesto despertador estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana. Desde hacía un par de meses – bueno, creo que dentro de poco sería un año – me levantaba como un zombi y me comportaba como tal. Mi vida se basaba simplemente en levantarme, vestirme, preparar el desayuno para mi padre, Charlie, y marcharme como un alma en pena hacía el instituto.

- ¡Bella, baja de una vez! ¡Se te hace tarde!

Los gritos de mi padre desde tan temprano me hacían caer en picado de las nubes negras sobre las que me encontraba. Puede que él fuese mi padre pero en estos días, solo era un señor divorciado, flojo y para el que tenía que cocinar, porque el señorito se moría de hambre y no sabía prepararse un huevo frito. Algunos pensareis que soy muy dura con él, que es mi padre y por muy mal que se porte conmigo siempre lo voy a querer y en cierto modo tenéis razón. Pero yo no lo odio por hacer algo contra mí, sino por el simple hecho de no hacer nada. Soy su hija, y me paseo día tras días fingiendo ser la persona más fuerte del mundo y sin embargo, lloro sin consuelo alguno cuando llego a mi casa y me encierro rápidamente en mi habitación. Puede que los adolecentes a esta edad seamos difíciles de comprender pero ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que me moría por dentro? Y no hablo en el sentido figurado de la palabra, cuando digo que me moría, es que estaba a punto de cometer la locura más grande de mi vida y la verdad, cada vez que miraba mi reflejo en aquel espejo circular del cuarto de baño, tenía mucho más claro que el hueco que él dejó en mi corazón era cada vez más grande y solo había un modo de evitar que siguiese creciendo.

Mi vida no era más que un agujero negro, no veía luz alguna al final del túnel. Pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Mis amigas me trataban como si nada, aunque realmente yo no tenía amigas, sino solo compañeras de clase. Una amiga es aquella que comparte tus pensamientos como si fuesen suyos, que te entiende, con la que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa porque sabes que siempre intentarán decirte lo mejor para ti, por eso, porque yo no podía contar con ellas, no podía decirles lo mal que me sentía, ni podía llorar buscando consuelo entre sus brazos, yo lo único que tenía, eran simples compañeras de clases un poco especiales. Jessica, una de mis compañeras especiales, siempre estaba sonriéndome y cuchicheándome cosas como que tenía que buscarme un novio y olvidarme de él; pero eso era algo imposible… ¿cómo se le pude pedir a una persona que se olvide de aquella que se va y que se lleva consigo su corazón aun palpitante por el amor imposible de los dos? Aun así, Jessica no era la única que día tras día me repetía cansinamente lo mismo. Aunque yo sabía que ninguna de ellas se preocupaban realmente por mí. Solo querían una acompañante más en su caza desesperada por encontrar a ese príncipe azul que todas deseábamos, pero que sabíamos perfectamente que no existía. Creo que de todas ellas, la única que quizás comprendía un poco mi estado de ánimo, en algunas ocasiones, era Ángela, pues su novio estaba en el extranjero por unos meses y estos días la había visto comportarse de un modo muy similar al mío.

Tras un muy largo día en el instituto – en el cual pensé que me iba a estallar la cabeza con tanta materia seguida – Jessica y Ángela me acompañaron hasta mi casa. Caminábamos despacio y yo sabía que ambas deseaban entablar una conversación diferente a la que llevábamos. Por lo menos Ángela, ya que Jessica solo hablaba de lo cansino que podía ser Mike – un listillo y engreído chaval que se creía el centro del mundo y del que todas sabíamos que estaba totalmente enamorada -. Mientras Jessica hablaba tan cansinamente sobre sus asuntos, Ángela, estaba más pensativa que de costumbre y yo, como siempre, ocultaba mi rostro entre mi cabello agitado por el viento y asentía a Sara con una sonrisa totalmente vacía en mi rostro. Realmente ese detalle, de que no fuesen capaces de ver la falsedad de mis expresiones, era el que hacía que me diese cuenta de que estaba sola, muy sola y esa soledad me asustaba demasiado. Quería que ellas fuesen capaces de ver que detrás de cada sonrisa, detrás de cada palabra y detrás de cada gesto, se escondía lágrimas desgarradas por el dolor; pero después de todo, no conseguía nada, no conseguía que ellas fuesen capaces de ver tras mi máscara. Al igual que tampoco conseguía que la persona que más me importaba en este mundo y que tanto amaba, volviese a mi lado.

- ¡Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana he quedado con…bueno nada…adiós! – Jessica frenó frente a un callejón que conducía al parque, seguramente tendría una cita con algún chico, algo muy normal en ella. Y se fue agitando la mano enérgicamente con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ángela seguía como si nada y el silencio se hizo presente. Realmente lo agradecía, me gustaba ese silencio, aunque tenía sus desventajas y es que me dejaba demasiado tiempo para pensar.

- Esto…Bella… - titubeó de manera ausente mientras nos deteníamos enfrente de la puerta de mi casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ángela? – Pregunté intentando parecer lo más preocupada posible por sus asunto. Aunque una no puede preocuparse mucho por los demás, ni mucho menos ayudarlos, si piensas que tu vida no tiene sentido.

- Gracias…

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué he hecho?

- La verdad es que te envidio – Sonrió – pero es una envidia sana ¿sabes? Llevo tiempo queriéndote decir esto y creo que ahora que estamos solas es el momento…

- Creo que no te sigo – reconocí con una nerviosa y fingida sonrisa.

- Eres muy fuerte Bella, sé que no te debería hablar de él pero…ahora que Eric se ha ido por una temporada, me doy cuenta de lo que tú has tenido que sufrir y el verte día a día, luchar, seguir a delante…me das fuerzas a mi también – Volvió a sonreír – ¡mil gracias! – Me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla en señal de gratitud y salió corriendo agitando su mano y gritando un lejano adiós como despedida.

¿Fuerte? ¡Ja! Cuanto me gustaría ser esa fuerte chica que todas veían en mí ¿Tan falsa soy que parezco segura de mis miedos? ¿Tan grande es esa máscara blanquecina tras la que me escondo que nadie ve nada? Entré en mi casa aun pensando en las palabras de Ángela. Mi casa es bastante pequeña, dos habitaciones en la planta baja y tres en la de arriba, contando con el cuarto de baño. Todos los suelos de madera y las paredes pintadas de un color crudo bastante común. Dejé las cosas en el perchero de detrás de la puerta y me dirigí al salón recorriéndolo con mi mirada. Este, no es nada del otro mundo, pequeño, con un sofá para tres personas cerca de la puerta, una pequeña y baja mesa delante del sofá con un jarrón con flores sobre ella, el televisor de un tamaño normal y una vitrina donde mi padre guardaba muchos CD de música y películas. No me llevó ni dos segundos ver que mi padre yacía tirado en el sofá, roncando a pierna suelta y con latas de cerveza esparcidas a su alrededor.

- Será… - refunfuñé mientras apretaba con fuerza una de mis manos.

Tras esa escenita, suspiré y cogí aire antes de entrar para limpiar en aquella sala que olía como mi clase tras la hora de educación física. Fui hacia la ventana, corrí las amarillentas cortinas y la abrí buscando un poco de aire sano para mis pulmones. Miré por unos segundos las nubes negras que cubrían el encapotado cielo y suspiré al suponer que iba a caer una buena. Volví a mi tarea segundos después. Recogí todas las latas esparcidas por el pequeño salón y zarandeé a mi padre en un inútil intento de que despertase de su estado de bello durmiente. Tras varios intentos, sin obtener resultado alguno, decidí dejarlo dormir en el incómodo sofá.

Subí a mi habitación acarreando a mi espalda la pesada maleta. Cuando llegué, la deposité sobre el escritorio y me dejé caer cansadamente sobre la mullida cama. Me quedé durante unos segundos muy largos mirando el techo. Quería pensar, barajar las diferentes opciones que tenía ante la maldita situación que vivía. Poco a poco cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme o simplemente porque me moría de sueño, la verdad no lo sé, pero poco me importó cuando al hacerlo, vi en mi mente sus brillantes ojos verdes. Mi mente se negaba a olvidar aquello que intenté expulsar a la fuerza de mi alma. Aquel momento en que él – mi amigo de la infancia, la persona de la que estaba totalmente enamorada – se subió a aquel maldito tren para irse a visitar a su familia del extranjero y como me prometió miles de veces que volvería pronto, pero…hay gente que no cumple sus promesas. Recuerdo que al principio me llamaba constantemente casi todos los fines de semana y esto me hacía más pasajera su marcha. Recuerdo cada vez que me decía que volvería muy pronto. Y sobre todo recuerdo cómo hace once mese me dijo que volvería para el lunes siguientes y nunca regresó, nunca me llamó, nunca me envió ninguna carta… ¡Nunca nada! Con impotencia, agarré el cojín sobre el que apoyaba mi cabeza y lo tiré estampándolo fuertemente contra la pared, mientras hundía mi cabeza en la almohada empapándola de frías lágrimas que parecían desgarrar mi rostro.

¿Fuerte? ¿Fuerte? ¿¡Fuerte quién? Clavé mis uñas en la almohada con el fin de no clavarlas en mi cuerpo para intentar sustituir un dolor interno por uno físico. Por mi mente no paraban de circular imágenes de él, de sus ojos posados fijamente sobre los míos, su pelo alborotado color bronce desprendiendo ese aroma tan dulce que me transportaba y su figura esperándome en la puerta de mi casa para ir juntos al instituto, con el sol mostrándolo como un ángel ante mí. Ya no aguantaba más, tanto dolor era demasiado para mi frágil cuerpo. Con las rodillas que temblándome – haciendo me precipitase para el suelo más de un par de veces – conseguí llegar hasta el cuarto de baño. Me situé frente al espejo horrorizada por mi propio reflejo. Esa no era yo, estaba pálida con restos de agua salada y cristalina en mis mejillas, mis ojos enrojecidos, haciendo brillar su tonalidad achocolatada con la producción masiva de lágrimas y una sonrisa vacía, de miedo, de soledad, de inseguridad, de todos los sentimientos negativos del mundo curvaba mis labios.

- ¿Quién eres?

Acerqué mi mano y la posé sobre el espejo situándola sobre mi mejilla. No sabía cómo la gente no podía apreciar eso ¡¿Acaso no tenían ojos en la cara? ¡¿No veían en lo que me estaba convirtiendo? ¡¿Tan sola estaba? ¡¿Tan sola estaba que no le importaba a nadie? ¡¿Acaso nadie era capaz de ver tras la máscara que yo tan fácilmente desprendía de mi rostro? No, no era que no fuesen capaces de ver…simplemente…no querían ver nada ¡No le importaba a nadie! Mis manos temblaban y de pronto comencé a notar algo cálido en una de ellas. Levanté la mirada en un suspiró y vi como el espejo yacía ante mí partido en grandes pedazos bajo mi mano ensangrentada, con unas gotas de sangre deslizándose sobre él en una perfecta sintonía.

Era demasiado, aun con el dolor de pequeños cristales incrustados en mi mano derecha, era incapaz de hacer desaparecer, solo un poco, el dolor de la herida supurante en mi corazón. Llevé las manos a mi cara en un intento inútil de retener las lágrimas y los sollozos. Viendo que lo único que conseguía con ello, era manchar mi rostro de sangre. Pero no me importó. Caí fuertemente de rodillas en el suelo, llorando cada vez de manera más agonizante y observando cómo las lágrimas, ahora rojas por la sangre, caían formando pequeños circulitos sobre el suelo. Me armé de valor, estaba cansada, demasiado cansada para seguir luchando y de todos modos ¿Por qué o para qué iba a luchar? Desde hacía tiempo mi vida no tenía sentido y ahora que sabía que nadie echaría en falta mi perdida, me levanté y volví a situarme frente al espejo.

He barajado demasiado las posibilidades que tenía. Pero desde un principio he sabido que era lo que debía hacer…

Estiré mi brazo derecho hasta aquel circular y manchado espejo roto. Sin cuidado alguno, intenté quitar uno de los pedazos en los que se dividía escarbando un poco con el dedo. La otra mano la deslizaba por mi mejilla mientras contemplaba en el espejo mi rostro manchado de sangre y lágrimas, y comprobaba que mi yo del espejo hacía lo mismo. Creo, que solo quería ver si era realmente yo aquella chica. Finalmente conseguí que un pedazo, del tamaño de un bolígrafo, cállese sobre el lavabo sin volver a romperse. Lo sostuve entre mis manos girándolo entre mis dedos, tiñéndolo de color rojo y limpiándolo con mis lágrimas. Dudé sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al parpadear y ver su rostro nuevamente, supe que no había otra opción. Volví a situarme de rodillas sobre el suelo – esta vez más cuidadosamente para intentar hacer el menor ruido posible antes de que despertara mi padre – y coloqué a la altura de mi pecho la muñeca izquierda. Inspiré y espiré un par de veces en un nulo intento de relajarme. Apreté fuertemente aquel pedazo de espejo en mi mano derecha, haciendo la herida más profunda y dolorosa; pero no me di cuenta de ello, no mucho. Volví a suspirar y coloqué el pedazo de espejo sobre la muñeca izquierda mientras que comenzaba a hacer presión. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por mi brazo hasta llegar al codo y desde allí cayó sin hacer ruido, de una manera perfecta y armoniosa sobre el frio suelo.

- ¡Ah! – Un corto pero desgarrador rugido escapó de mi garganta.

Volví a situar nuevamente el espejo en el pequeño corte que acababa de realizar e inspiré y espiré nuevamente un par de veces. Sabía que mi padre debía haber escuchado todo el ruido que estaba causando y el gritó fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Podía escuchar como subía rápidamente las escaleras y como mi tiempo se iba acabando aun más rápido. No solo porque mi padre estuviese a punto de llegar al baño y tirar la puerta abajo, sino porque el corte de mi muñeca, era cada vez mayor. En un breve instante de tiempo, la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas y la vista se me nublo casi por completo. Aun así, alcanzaba a notar el calor de las lágrimas en mis mejillas y el de la sangre en mis manos. Suspiré y cerré un poco mis parpados a causa del cansancio y la sangre que perdía cada vez a mayor rapidez. Los golpes de mi padre y sus gritos me hicieron despertar del estado de shock en el que me había paralizado.

- ¡Abre Bella! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Silencio, eso fue lo único que obtuvo él por respuesta.

- ¡Abre o tiraré la puerta a abajo! – Me amenazó gritando a todo pulmón. Incluso su voz sonó diferente.

Yo seguí sin hacerle caso, quise contestar y dar un breve adiós como despedida pero, en esos momentos, ya no podía articular palabra alguna. La sangre resbalaba rápidamente y sin cuidado sobre mi muñeca manchando mi ropa. Caí desplomada de espaldas contra el suelo mientras aquel pedazo de espejo, que rompió los hilos de mi vida, caía a mi lado rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. El dolor que sentía no me preocupaba en absoluto, en estos días había sentido dolores mucho más fuertes que ese. Apenas podía ver ni escuchar casi nada, tenía el cuerpo helado. Pero ese calor, ese extraño calor que me recorrió el cuerpo mientras notaba como se levantaba mi espalda y se humedecía mi ropa, me izo hacer el esfuerzo de intentar ver y escuchar algo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?

Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla mientras intentaba mover mis manos para acariciar su rostro. Escuchaba la voz de mi padre en el piso de abajo llamando a una ambulancia y sabía que la visión de su rostro y su calor, no podía ser solo una estúpida visión. Aun así, no conseguí nada, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Bella me escuchas? ¡Soy yo, Edward! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡He vuelto! ¡He vuelto solo por ti! ¡Isabella por favor respóndeme!

Volví a intentarlo. Después de tanto tiempo él había vuelto y se encontraba frente a mi cuerpo, casi sin vida, con apenas un par de latidos antes de que se detuviese para siempre. No sabía porque había vuelto, no sabía porque se mantuvo lejos durante tanto tiempo ¡bah! ¿Pero que importaba eso? Me daba todo igual. Solo me importaba disfrutar de su calor, respirar su aroma, perderme en sus ojos verdes, solo me importaba él. Pues a fin de cuenta sabía que iba morir.

- Bella no soy nadie para pedirte esto, pero por favor…no me dejes, no te vayas…te amo…

Cerré los ojos lentamente para dejarle libertad a un par de últimas lágrimas y que recorriesen lentamente mi demacrado rostro. Creí que mis oídos me engañaban, pero sabía que no era así. Le miraba y veía como sufría e intentaba desesperadamente salvarme del peor error que había cometido en mi vida. Intenté mover mis labios y susurrarle un último adiós o un primer te quiero, pero nada de eso fue posible. Fui una idiota, si tan solo hubiese resistido un poco más, si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de mantener esa máscara pegada a mi rostro durante unas horas, si hubiese sido realmente fuerte, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Pero ahora de nada valía lamentarse, estaba segura que este era mi final y esperaba que fuese un nuevo comienzo para él. Parpadeé una vez y luego…esperé a que todo acabase para siempre. Noté nuevamente el calor de sus lágrimas al impactar sobre mi camiseta, noté su abrazo mientras aferraba fuertemente mi frio cuerpo. Vi como su rostro se tensaba con cada pequeño ruido agonizante que escapaba de mi garganta. Y pude escuchar millones de veces todo lo que me amaba, en el último latido de mi corazón.

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Hola a todos! Se que hace mil que no se me ve por aquí y que esta historia no es de las mejores que escribí es bastante cortita solo seran dos capitulos; pero la tenía escrita desde hace tiempo y por todas las personas que aun me siguen quiero publicarla. Espero que sea de su agrado y no os preocupeis dentro de poco termino el instituto y ya tengo una historia en mi cabeza que de seguro os gustará o al menos me esforzare para ello.

Gracias a todos por la paciencia que teneis.

Un enorme abrazoy un beso vampirico para todos ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


	2. Diario de Edward Cullen: Pesadillas

_**Diario personal de**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

**Capitulo 2: Pesadillas**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué hago tumbado? ¿Cuándo he llegado aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Por…por qué lo veo todo negro? Suspiré pesadamente haciendo que una fuerte punzada en el pecho me hiciese soltar un elevado gruñido. Con lentitud y apretando fuertemente la mandíbula para no volver a gritar – y puesto que no podía abrir los ojos - comencé a mover mis brazos intentando averiguar dónde me encontraba. Estiré el brazo izquierdo hacia el lado, del cual procedía un extraño ruido que se asemejaban a leves pitidos. En el momento en que moví el brazo el dolor se hizo más fuerte y casi estuve a punto de desistir en mi movimiento y dejar que alguien llegase a explicarme que era lo que sucedía; pero no podía esperar, necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente mi mano se estrelló contra lo que parecía ser una caja, una caja que al golpearla sonó como si de chapa se tratase. Comencé a palpar aquella caja metálica y me percaté que tenía varios cables unidos. Tiré con lentitud de los cables hasta que sentí como si intentasen quitar de mi cuerpo un pedacito de cinta adhesiva. Volví a tirar de los cables y nuevamente sentí que intentaban quitar esa cinta. Con mi otra mano libre, y también dolorida, toqué mi pecho, el cual estaba descubierto, y noté varias ventosas pegadas a él.

- ¡¿Qué es esto? – Grité

A una velocidad sobre humana - asustado por lo que tenía pegado a mi cuerpo - abrí los ojos sin pensarlo un segundo más y me incorporé quedando sentado. Mis verdes ojos me escocían como si en ellos, me estuviesen clavando miles de pequeñas agujas de coser; pero no me importaba, todo a mí alrededor era lo suficientemente confuso para que ese dolor mereciese la pena si a cambio obtenía mis respuestas. Lentamente comencé a ver y la luz dejó de ser tan molesta y mareante. Rápidamente y sin perder ni un solo segundo miré aterrorizado mi pecho y vi que estaba totalmente cubierto por lo que parecían pequeñas ventosas blancas muy pegajosas. Pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar. Recorrí con lentitud mi cuerpo y pude vislumbrar que mi brazo también estaba conectado a algo, que mi pierna izquierda yacía vendada y levantada por una especie de cuerda y finalmente que en uno de mis dedos había una pequeña bombillita roja que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que significaba o para que servía; pero que me hacía parecer a ese extraterrestre feo y extraño que solo quería un teléfono para llamar a no sé dónde. Agité la cabeza para quitar de mi mente esos extraños pensamientos sobre marcianitos y volví a mi tarea de reconocer dónde me encontraba. Con cuidado de no quitar de mi nariz y boca esa mascarilla que acaba descubrir llevaba puesta, comencé a echar un vistazo a la habitación en la que me encontraba. Las paredes eran blancas como la cal, había una pequeña mesita de noche a cuyos lados se encontraban dos sillones. Una puerta entre abierta me dejaba ver lo que parecía ser una placa de ducha y finalmente una pequeña ventana abierta de par en par por la que se colaba una brisa bastante agradable que removía de manera suave mis cabellos. Creo que esa relajante e hipnotizante brisa era lo único bueno en todo aquel caos en el que estaba sumida mi mente.

Nuevamente cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en lo que había visto. Estaba claro que me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital y que por alguna extraña razón sabía que era la habitación 311. Aun así, no era capaz de encontrarle la más mínima relación a aquellas rápidas imágenes que circulaban por mi cerebro como pequeños flashback de una película antigua en blanco y negro. Tras volver a suspirar, decidí hacer algo que despertará un poco mi mente para ver si de ese modo conseguía aclarar algo. Pensé en mi nombre y lo recordé a la perfección. Pensé en mis amigos y fui capaz de ver sus caras burlonas y sonrientes. Pensé en mi ángel personal – mi amiga de la infancia de la que estaba totalmente enamorado – y vi cada hermosa fracción de su suave rostro. Pensé en mi casa y supe a la perfección donde se encontraba situada y después…pensé en mis padres y fue entonces cuando sentí que la cabeza me quería estallar y miles de imágenes volvieron a circular por mi mente haciendo el dolor casi insoportable. Lo peor de todos, es que aun habiendo tantas imágenes, no entendía ninguna. Solo logré entender con claridad una que se basaba simplemente en un par de focos y un líquido espeso y rojo…sangre.

El ruido tétrico de la puerta me hizo girar un poco la cabeza para ver quién era el que entraba en mi habitación y si podría proporcionarme las respuestas que buscaba. Afortunadamente así era, el que entró no era nada más y nada menos que un médico. Bata blanca, un fonendoscopio colgado del cuello y lo que parecía ser mi ficha médica entre sus manos. Entró cabizbajo, sin mirar al frente y limpiando con su mano izquierda el sudor de su frente. He de reconocer que a simple vista, ese hombre podía resulta algo asqueroso y repelente. Su cuerpo podía asemejarse perfectamente al de un garbanzo, redondo y arrugado. Su rostro estaba totalmente encharcado en sudor y sus mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo haciéndolo ver como un farolillo. Aun así, yo no estaba ``molesto´´ por su aspecto físico, sino porque cuando pensaba que ese doctor podría serme útil para descubrir que hacía en aquel hospital, resulta, que el doctor, era el hombre más despistado del mundo. Yo estaba sentado sobre la cama e incluso moví mi mano levemente en señal de saludo cuando él entró en la habitación y aun así, ni tan siquiera me vio, sino que avanzó hacia una de las maquinas y empezó a mirar unas series de línea en la pantallita ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para que me viera? ¿Una pancarta enorme que dijera ``Estoy despierto, atiéndeme´´? Suspiré pesadamente para tranquilizarme un poco. No podía pagar mi confusión e histeria con ese doctor, principalmente, porque si lo hacía, no conseguiría mis respuestas.

- Di… – carraspeé - disculpe… - susurré, sintiéndome ahora muy cansado simplemente haber pronunciando algo tan simple.

Llevé mi mano a mi garganta y carraspeé un par de veces, seguidamente tragué saliva otro par de veces más. El médico, cuyo rostro estaba tan pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, actuó de manera lenta; pero eficaz. Se puso a mi lado y me indicó que me tumbase mientras se colocaba unos guantes blancos en sus sudorosas manos. Seguidamente situó el fonendoscopio en mi pecho y me indicó que respirase de manera tranquila. Nuevamente ese dolor punzante regresó y un ligero picor se apodero de mi garganta haciendo que tosiese con énfasis y que necesitando más aire, me quitase de un rápido movimiento la incómoda mascarilla y me inclinase hacia un lado de la cama sacando mi cabeza y tosiendo de manera exagerada. El picor era cada vez mayor e incluso vi un poco de sangre en la saliva que escapaba de mi boca. Escuché al doctor meterse en el baño y regresó rápidamente a mi lado con un vaso de agua. No lo dudé, tomé el vaso entre mis manos y me lo bebí tan rápido que casi me ahogo. Por fortuna, no me ahogué y el escozor quedó un poco reducido.

- ¿Mejor?

- Gracias doctor…- susurré mientras colocaba nuevamente la mascarilla en mi boca. – Doctor… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- E-esto… bueno tuviste un accidente y…

- ¿¡Accidente! – grité incorporándome nuevamente en la camilla

- Chico… - miró mi ficha – Edward, p-por favor cál-cálmate y vu-vuelve a tumbarte aun sigues débil y…

Los labios de aquel señor – en cuya pequeña placa metálica pude leer finalmente el nombre de Dr. Gómez – se movían indicando que seguía hablándome…hablando mejor dicho, porque yo no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que articulaban. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro momento y con otras personas. Cerré los ojos con lentitud, dejando que los recuerdos regresasen lentamente a mi mente. Escuché resonar en mi cabeza la voz de mi madre gritando lejanamente mi nombre y el de mi padre. Escuche también a mi padre gritar cuidado. Escuche sus gritos, sus llantos, sus ruegos. Seguidamente, nos vi en nuestro coche regresando de la casa de mis abuelos tal y como el día anterior le había dicho a Bella. Vi como un par de focos se dirigían en nuestra dirección en lo que era una carretera de un solo sentido. Asimismo vi como mi padre dio un gran volantazo y como ese otro vehículo impactó con el lateral del mío haciéndonos salir de la carretera rodando sobre el asfalto. Recordé a la perfección como mi cuerpo se curvó hacia delante y el cinturón dañó mis costillas y mi cuello al evitar que saliese disparado. Como fue que mi cabeza impactó contra el sillón de enfrente y mi hombro se desencajó al golpearme con la puerta. Aun así, no había recuerdo más claro y doloroso que el último… aquel en el que sentía las manos ensangrentadas de mi madre acariciar mi rostro y escuchaba a la perfección su dulce voz susurrar que no cerrase los ojos, que no me durmiera, que luchara si quería volver a ver a Bella.

Ahora al fin lo recordaba todo, al fin recordaba porque estaba en aquel hospital, porque sabía el número de mi habitación. Yo aun estaba algo consciente cuando llegué. Aun así, daba igual que consciente estuviese en ese momento o lo bien, entre comillas, que me pudiese sentir en ese momento físicamente. Porque eso no cambiaría que mis manos dejasen de temblar y sostener mi cabeza mientras yo gritaba. No cambiaría el hecho de que aquel fatídico accidente había sucedido. Ahora solo quería olvidar, no haber despertado de mi sueño o que al hacerlo al menos mis padres estuviesen para consolarme; pero por desgracia…ahora que lo recordaba todo, sabía que mis padres nunca más estarían para mi, ni para nadie. Ahora, podía recordar con total claridad aquellas palabras que cambiaron el curso de mi existencia, esas palabras que susurró aquel médico mientras me metían en la ambulancia…``Los padres del chico han muerto en el accidente´´ Noté como pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de las cuencas de mis ojos y mis manos se cerraron en puño aferrando las sabanas de la camilla.

- ¿Por qué? – Susurré a lo que el doctor respondió mirándome con confusión y yo me limité a quitar de manera brusca la mascarilla de mi boca y tirarla con fuerza a un lado - ¡Ellos eran buenas personas, doctor! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué esos desgraciados tuvieron que matar a mis padres? ¡¿Eh doctor? – Le grité. A lo que él simplemente apartó la mirada - ¡No me ignore! ¡No me ignore y responda! ¡¿Por qué a ellos? ¡¿Por qué a mis padres? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?

Con impotencia agarré fuertemente la almohada que había tras de mí y oculté en ella el rostro, ahogando mis lágrimas, mis gritos, mis esperanzas, mi sueño, ahogando mi vida, ahogando mi alma, ahogándome…Por desgracia, ese estúpido médico no me dejó morir. Apartó con brusquedad la almohada de mis manos y me aferró a él en un nulo intento de darme consuelo. Aun así, no opuse resistencia, dejé que ese médico me sostuviese mientras lloraba y gritaba una y otra vez mis preguntas exigiendo una respuesta, mientras deseaba ser yo el que hubiese muerto en el accidente y no mis padres. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza haciendo que las uñas comenzasen a clavarse en mi piel; pero no me importaba. En esos momentos solo tenía ganas de encontrar a esos desgraciados asesinos que habían matado a mis padres y acabar con ellos de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. No podía evitar que mientras llorara la perdida de las personas más importante de mi vida, por mi mente circulase una pregunta… ¿Por qué yo seguía con vida y ellos no? ¿Por qué esos tipos que les habían matado seguían por ahí, libres y ellos tendrían que padecer en el purgatorio? Siempre ha sido sabido que la vida es injusta, que la gente buena siempre es la que sufre por culpa de la gente que se dedican a dañar a los demás; pero aun así, ahora exigía una respuesta… ¿Por qué a mis padres?

No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasé llorando entre los brazos de aquel desconocido. Quizás fueron minutos, quizás horas…no lo sé. De todos modos, tampoco me importaba mucho. Con lentitud me fui separando del doctor hasta que finalmente quedé recostado en mi cama mirando el blanco techo. La muerte de ellos me dejaría marcado para siempre y estaba seguro de que alguno de esos tipos pagaría por lo que nos habían hecho; pero si realmente quería atrapar a esos desgraciados, necesitaba saber con exactitud qué era lo que yo estaba haciendo en aquel hospital. Cuanto tiempo tardaría en poder salir o quién se haría cargo de mí ahora. Con lentitud volví a colocarme la mascarilla, ya que apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir respirando, y miré fijamente los castaños ojos del Dr. Gómez que se había sentado en uno de los sillones. Esperé pacientemente a que el tono de piel de ese hombre dejase de ser tan blanco como las paredes, cosa que no tardó más de un par de segundos. Suspiré pesadamente y comencé.

- Necesito respuestas… - susurré mientras giraba un poco mi cabeza para verle.

- Edward, chico, colega, o lo que quiera que digáis los adolescentes ahora, yo no puedo ayudarte….

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – pregunté algo enojado.

- Yo no soy el que lleva tu caso chico, ese es el Dr. Martínez; pero hoy le ha surgido un imprevisto y vine a comprobar que todo marchaba bien.

- ¿Marchaba bien? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Chaval, puede que esto te suene a locura pero…llevas casi un año en coma…

Tras esas palabras, tomó mi ficha médica que había dejado sobre el sillón y se marchó igual de nervioso que como había entrado, la diferencia, era que ahora yo también estaba nervioso. Aun no podía asimilar el llevar en coma casi un año, ¡un año! Eso es muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué habría pasado con mis amigos? ¿Con mis abuelos? ¿Sabrían acaso ellos de mi accidente? ¿Sabrían dónde estoy? Suspiré nuevamente y cerré los ojos en busca de algo de calma para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Era obvio que mis abuelos debían de saberlo todo, a fin de cuenta, yo llevaba mi documentación encima y mis padres también y al ser menor de edad tenían que dejarme al cargo de algún familiar. Bien, eso ya era algo bueno, pero… ¿y mis amigos? Mis abuelos no sabrían localizarles a ninguno de ellos. Quizás estarían preocupados…o quizás ya me sustituyeron por algún otro chico en la pandilla, quizás incluso Bella ya me había olvidado… ¡Bella! ¿Qué habría sido de ella en todo un año? ¿Me habría echado de menos? ¿Aun me recordaba? ¿Seguiría soltera? ¿Seguiría…esperándome? Tras esa última pregunta, una fuerte punzada me dañó en el corazón. Ahora que lo recordaba, le prometí a Bella que regresaría en un par de días y por culpa del accidente, llevaba casi un año en coma y ella sin saber de mí. Seguramente se pensase que me había olvidado de ella, que ya no me importaba, incluso de se habría preocupado de que algo me hubiese sucedido…pero llevaba casi un año sin dar señales de vida y lo más seguro era que ella…

- ¡Mierda! – grité -¡Primero pierdo a mis padres! ¡Y ahora puede que Bella me odie! ¡O lo que es peor que me haya olvidado! ¡Esto es mierda! ¡Ojala hubiese muerto en aquel maldito accidente! ¡Ojala nunca hubiese despertado de este estúpido coma! Preferiría estar muerto a vivir esta maldita pesadilla…

No sé bien en qué momento cerré mis ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo rezando para no volver a despertar. Por desgracia, las plegarias y los ruegos muchas veces no sirven para nada. En cuando un pequeño gorrión se posó en mi ventana y comenzó a cantar aquella melodía tan hermosa, abrí mis ojos y vi que otro día había nacido y supuse que sería el inicio de otra terrible pesadilla. Aun en contra de todo pronóstico, este día no fue tan sumamente horrible. Aun estaba conmocionado por la muerte de mis padres y la muy posible pérdida de Bella por lo que la cabeza me dolía como si me golpeasen con una gran bola de demolición y en ocasiones me era casi imposible controlar las lágrimas que lentamente desgarraban mi rostro; pero este día recibí la visita de mis abuelos, cuyas caras brillaron con luz propia al verme despierto y cuyos arrugados y débiles brazos me rodearon con todas sus fuerzas. La visita de mis abuelos, no fue la única buena en toda la mañana, también conocí a mi doctor, el Dr. Martínez. Un hombre alto, ligeramente rubio y de ojos verdosos que me trató como si fuese su propio hijo, respondió todas y cada una de mis preguntas y me revisó comprobando que todo estaba bien y que si seguía así me recuperaría pronto. La verdad es que este doctor era muchísimo mejor que el doctor garbanzo – nombre con el cual le había apodado -. Como decía, todas mis preguntas fueron aclaradas. Supe que mi custodia le pertenecía ahora a mis abuelos y que intentaron hacer todos lo posible para salvar a mis padres. También me enteré que los tipos que les mataron chocaron contra un coche patrulla poco después y yacían ya entre rejas y otra de las mejores noticias fue saber que si ponía de mi parte y seguía todas las recomendaciones del médico y los programas de rehabilitación para mi hombro y mi pierna – los cuales me fracturé en el accidente – quizás dentro de unos tres meses podría estar en mi casa de nuevo. En resumen ese día y el resto que les siguieron no fueron tan terribles, no mucho, ya que aunque mis abuelos me visitasen, el recuerdo del accidente seguía aun grabado a fuego en mi mente; pero sobre todo el mi alma.

El tiempo, comenzó a pasar…los días, las semanas, los meses y finalmente llegó el esperado día en el que el Dr. Martínez firmó los papeles del alta y me dejó salir del hospital, aunque tendría que seguir yendo a rehabilitación por algún tiempo más. La verdad, es que llegó un momento en que pensé que no lo lograría. Aquel momento en que me levanté de la camilla por primera vez y no sabía andar. Me sentía como un verdadero novato. El sol, el cielo, el aire, la tierra que pisaban mis zapatillas, todo me era nuevo y maravilloso y la verdad es que no veía el momento de tomar el autobús que me llevase a mi pueblo – en el que vivía con mis padres – y ver a Bella. La había echado mucho de menos. Ella había sido en este tiempo la única razón de que me levantase cada mañana con ganas de salir a delante, de luchar, deseaba verla, abrazarla, besar casa centímetro de su rostro, susurrarle que la amaba y que me perdonase por desaparecer una y mil veces si era necesario. Y si os preguntáis porqué no la llamé cuando desperté del coma, tiene una fácil explicación. Mi móvil se rompió en el accidente y con el golpe había olvidado algunas cosas, entre ellas, los números de teléfonos, entre ellos, el de Bella. Aun así, ya apenas me quedaban unos minutos para verla, aunque antes…deseaba pasar por el cementerio…

La despedida de mis abuelos fue bastante melosa y cursi para mi gusto; pero bueno, ellos me habían cuidado todo este tiempo y les estaba muy agradecido. Además, de lo obvio, que eran mis abuelos y les iba a echar mucho de menos. Una vez me despedí, tomé el primer autobús que llevaba hasta mi pueblo. Llegué en unas tres horas con el cuerpo bastante entumecido por el viaje y me bajé justo en la parada del cementerio. En la entrada compré un hermoso ramo de lirios – las flores favoritas de mi madre – y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire me adentré dentro del reciento. Intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbar la paz de aquel lugar, caminé con cuidado hasta dar finalmente con sus lápidas. Acaricié con lentitud la fría piedra de mármol mientras depositaba entre ellas el ramo de lirios, y como si estuviese loco o como si mis padres fuesen capaces de escucharme, comencé a hablarles. Les narré todo lo sucedido en el hospital, como me había recuperado y que habían atrapado a los que les hicieron eso, también les conté que iba camino a casa de Bella para confesarle mis sentimientos y finalmente…cerré los ojos unos instantes y dejé que las lágrimas cobrasen vida propia y escapasen de mis ojos mojando lentamente mis mejillas. No pude evitar llorar desconsolado al recordarles, al sentirles tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Con cada una de mis lágrimas rogaba su perdón por no poder haberles salvado y sobre todo les daba las gracias por haberme ayudado a salir a delante, por darme la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz y plena junto a Bella. Porque en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que ellos, donde quiera que estuviesen, no querían que yo estuviese llorando su pérdida, sino que fuese feliz y siguiese adelante, ellos siempre me lo decían que su único sueño era verme feliz, porque mi felicidad, era la de ellos. Con cuidado limpié el resto de lágrimas que aun quedaba en mi pálido rostro, pasando mis maños por mis mejillas y seguidamente, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, me levanté del suelo depositando un suave beso en la fría piedra y susurrando que les quería. Seguidamente comencé a marcharme con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. En la lejanía escuché el sonido del viento moverse entre las lápidas y, aunque parezca locura, escuche sus voces diciéndome que me querían y deseándome suerte.

Estuve esperando el autobús durante unos diez o veinte minutos, aunque no fue tiempo suficiente como para que el dolor de haber visitado las tumbas de mis padres desapareciese. Los pasajeros me miraron tristemente cuando me vieron subir al vehículo y una anciana que estaba sentada a mi lado me miró de manera maternal y me dio su pésame. Sonreí a la ancianita dándole las gracias y después pasé el resto del trayecto mirando por la ventana. Tenía que intentar dejar de pensar en mis padres y volcar toda mi atención y mis pensamientos en mi linda y frágil Isabella. Ella era la única que en esos momento me importaba, porque sabía que una vez que estuviésemos juntos todo el dolor de mi corazón se esfumaría y volvería a sentirme completo, volvería a sentir mi corazón latir de aquella forma en la que solo ella sabía acelerarlo. La amaba, desde el primer momento en que la vi caminado con su andar perfecto por los pasillos del instituto. Adoraba su forma tierna de abrazar los libros contra su pecho haciéndome desear haber nacido libro. Me hipnotizaban sus precioso ojos chocolates y su sonrisa cuando iba a recogerla cada mañana. Y aunque en el fondo, sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, que ella solo me veía como su amigo de la infancia o en mayor medida como su hermano mayor, yo no podía dejar de sentir ese gran amor por ella y de querer abrirle mi corazón de una vez por toda. En cualquier otra situación creo que jamás hubiese reunido el valor suficiente para confesarle mis sentimientos y arruinar nuestra amistad por mi loco corazón; pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, me había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin necesitarla, sin tenerla cerca de mí. Simplemente me había dado cuenta de que ella era mi vida.

- Perdona joven… - llamó mi atención la ancianita de mi lado – Esta es la última parada…

Miré a mi alrededor sorprendido y me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi destino. Tras agradecerle a la ancianita y dedicarle una de mis sonrisas – que mi madre decía podía ser letal para cualquier mujer – bajé del autobús con sumo cuidado y con pasos firmes comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Bella. He de reconocer que ahora que me encontraba sumamente cerca, notaba que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme y que mi voz me había abandonado. Finalmente, al girar la esquina de la calle más cercana a mi posición, llegué a mi destino. Frente a mí estaba el enorme portón de madera de su casa y el típico felpudo en el suelo con las letras de ``Bienvenido´´. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y después lo solté en un nulo intento de tranquilizarme. Carraspeé un par de veces hasta encontrar mi voz y seguidamente, golpeé con lentitud la puerta. Una gotita de sudor frio recorrió mi espalda y mis manos comenzaron a temblar al escuchar unos pasos lentos y algo desequilibrados provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Otra vez se emborrachó su padre. Suspiré. Bella siempre sufría por culpa de ese desgraciado, más de una vez la había descubierto llorando porque su padre la había gritado e incluso una vez estuve a punto de matar a ese tipo cuando regresó borracho de a saber dónde y tuvo la osadía de golpear a mi ángel. Aun así, no podía dejar que los pensamientos de odio hacia el padre de Bella me cegasen, yo debía se encantador en todos los sentidos para que me dejase pasar a su casa y visitarla.

- ¿Quién es? – escuché la ronca voz de su padre a la vez que la puerta se abría lentamente.

- Edward – respondí sin más – Buenas tardes señor Swan.

- ¡¿Tú? – gritó con despreció y señalándome con su dedo - ¡Lárgate de aquí chaval! ¡Oh yo mismo te echare a patadas!

- ¡Necesito ver a Bella!

- ¡¿Ahora? ¡¿No crees que ya la has hecho mucho daño?

- ¿Perdone?

- ¡Lo que oyes! Vale, reconozco que no soy el mejor padre del mundo pero ella es mi hija y desde que te marchaste la escucho llorar noche tras noche y gritar tu estúpido nombre. ¡Así que lárgate!

- ¡No pienso irme! ¡Usted no es nadie para reclamarme nada! ¡Nadie! ¡¿O es que acaso soy yo quién la golpeo? ¡¿Quién se emborracha? ¡Seguro que aun escuchándola llorar ni si quiera izo nada para ayudarla! ¡Así que déjeme pasar porque yo si voy a hacer algo para que vuelva a sonreír!

- ¡No te dejaré…!

- ¡Ah!

Un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta de arriba hizo callar a Charlie – el padre de Bella – y hacer que ambos mirásemos asustados hacia arriba de las escaleras. Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo aparté a ese tipejo de la puerta y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. Aunque me caí más de un par de veces por esas malditas escaleras, no me rendí y finalmente llegué hasta la habitación de Bella. Abrí la puerta sin dudarlo y para mi sorpresa, esta estaba totalmente vacía. El miedo creció aun más en mi interior y noté que mis ojos comenzaban a escocer. De pronto, escuché el golpe de algo, mejor dicho alguien, caer al suelo proveniente del interior del baño. Rápidamente me dirigí hasta allí y comencé a aporrear la puerta mientras el padre de Bella subía hasta quedar a mi lado y ayudarme a conseguir una respuesta desde el interior.

- ¡Abre Bella! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Silencio, eso fue lo único que obtuve por respuesta. El miedo que sentía era cada vez mayor y ya no podía evitar las lágrimas que cayesen de manera desesperada sobre mis mejillas.

- Charlie llama a una ambulancia, a Bella le ha pasado algo – susurré con voz quebrada.

Limpié con énfasis mis lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera y volví a golpear la puerta aun con más fuerza.

- ¡Abre o tirare la puerta abajo! – la amenacé golpeando aun más fuerte.

Ya no pude aguatar más, estaba totalmente desesperado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de aquel baño? ¿Qué era le estaba pasando a Bella? No lo dudé ni por segundo más. Levanté mi pierna y con todas mis fuerzas golpeé aquella puerta de color blanco. Una, dos y a la tercera vez la puerta cedió y cayó ante mí, dejándome ver aquella imagen que nunca sería capaz de olvidar. Aquella imagen que daba comienzo a otra pesadilla. Bella yacía sobre suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su muñeca no dejaba de sangrar. Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe y mis ojos dejaron escapar de ellos una cantidad masiva de lágrimas. Aun así, no dudé en acercarme rápidamente a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo y tapando los cortes de su muñeca con una toalla para que dejase de sangrar. Mis lágrimas humedecían sus ropas manchadas de sangre y su cuerpo se sentía frio, casi helado, casi sin vida…

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Tras mis palabras sus ojos se abrieron levemente dejándome ver aquellos hermosos ojos rojos y dañados. Su manita comenzó a moverse levemente; pero su cuerpo no quería obedecer las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro. Esto era mi culpa. Ella se había suicidado por mi culpa, porque yo no había estado con ella. Su padre tenía razón, yo solo la había hecho sufrir y ahora la había matado. Aferré su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza mientras seguía llorando, las lágrimas parecían desgarrar mi rostro y el corazón parecía estar rompiéndose. Nuevamente vi como Bella cerraba sus ojitos de nuevo dejando que varias lágrimas escapasen de ellos y haciéndome ver que perdía nuevamente la conciencia.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Bella me escuchas? ¡Soy yo, Edward! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡He vuelto! ¡He vuelto solo por ti! ¡Isabella por favor respóndeme!

Ella tenía que mantenerse despierta, no podía dejar que perdiese la conciencia o sería su fin, nuestro fin, porque si ella moría yo no tardaría en seguirla. Los ojos de mi ángel volvieron a derramar pequeñas lágrimas haciéndome ver que aun seguía algo consiente, haciéndome ver que me reconocía. Con cuidado llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla, meciéndola con dulzura, limpiando sus lágrimas. No aceptaba que este fuese el final, no podía serlo. Levanté un poco más su cuerpo hundiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos respirando su dulce aroma ahora algo mezclado con el olor a oxido de la sangre. Miré sus ojos y vi que los suyos, parecían brillar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ella no pensaba en que estaba a punto de morir, pensaba en mí y en que había vuelto. No quería, no podía vivir sin ella. Con voz ronca, casi inaudible entreabrí mis labios y susurré…

- Bella no soy nadie para pedirte esto, pero por favor…no me dejes, no te vayas…te amo…

Sabía que este no era el momento, ni la forma de abrirle mi corazón, de confesarle mis sentimientos; pero realmente la necesitaba conmigo y no podía permitir que se alejara sin que ella supiese que la amaba como nunca jamás sería capaz de amar a nadie. Por desgracia, finalmente sus ojos se cerraron totalmente dejándome ver como un par de últimas lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro. La miré y con cuidado apreté un poco más la toalla en su muñeca para que dejase de perder sangre. Las lágrimas caían sin control de mis ojos impactando en su frágil cuerpo, mis brazos se negaban a dejar de aferrarla a mí. No podía evitar que mi rostro se contrajese con cada pequeño ruido agonizante que escapaba de sus rosados labios y no paré de decirle cuando la amaba, cuando es que la necesitaba hasta que sentí que su cuerpo caía totalmente rendido entre mis brazos haciéndome entender que ya era demasiado tarde.

- Bella…Bella…Bella…

Susurré como un loco aun sin soltar su cuerpo. Aun no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Primero mis padres y ahora Bella, me equivoqué cuando dije que esto era una pesadilla, era mucho peor que eso, era un infierno. Mi infierno, mi pesadilla personal. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo viviría ahora sin ella. Qué fin tenía ahora mi vida. Para que luchar, para que seguir adelante si mi vida acababa de morir. Miré a mí alrededor, vi el espejo del baño roto y lleno de sangre, vi los cristales en el suelo y llegué a tomar uno ellos entre mis dedos. La verdad, es que deseaba reunirme con ella y si tenía que acabar con mi vida lo haría sin dudarlo. Deposité con cuidado a Bella sobre el suelo y me incliné lentamente hasta besar su frente, fría y pálida. Seguidamente cogí con fuerza el pequeño pedacito de espejo y lo sostuve contra mi muñeca.

- Espérame Bella…enseguida estaré contigo…

Apreté un poco el cristalito haciendo que un leve hilillo de sangre cayese por mi muñeca hasta caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella de manera terroríficamente perfecta. Suspiré y sentí que mi mano temblaba haciéndome dudar si sería capaz de cometer esta locura; pero al ver el cuerpo de Bella, no lo dude y…

- ¡Rápido traigan una camilla!

Solté el espejo con suma rapidez y me giré hasta la puerta viendo en ella ha tres hombres con varios aparatos médicos entre sus manos. Quise decirles a esos hombres que ya era demasiado tarde; pero no me dejaron. Uno de ellos me sacó del baño aun cuando puse todas las resistencias que pude y los otros dos se acercaron al cuerpo de Bella. Vi como uno de ellos tocaba su muñeca buena y después susurró algo al otro médico y este tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la sacó del baño. No lo dudé y le rogué a los médicos que me dejasen ir con ellos. Al principio dudaron; pero Charlie, al ver que sin mi, quizás él no habría ni tan siquiera llamado a la ambulancia, convenció a los médicos y me dejaron subir a mí a la ambulancia mientras Charlie se marchaba en su coche.

Los médicos tumbaron a Bella en una camilla y comenzaron a colocar varias máquinas a su alrededor. Vi como abrieron un pequeño compartimento donde había varias bolsas que contenían un líquido de color rojo. ¿Sangre?

- Chaval – me llamó uno de los médicos - ¿Sabes él número del padre de la chica?

- ¿El número?

- Necesitamos preguntarle por el grupo sanguíneo de la chica – aclaró el médico

- AB+ - agregué sin pensármelo

- ¡Eso es perfecto!

Rápidamente el médico cogió una bolsita de sangre de la neverita y la colocó en su lugar conectándola al cuerpo de Bella mediante un tubo y una pequeña agujita que se incrustaba en su brazo mientras que otro de los médicos posaba en el pecho de Bella aquellas planchas eléctricas haciendo que su cuerpo se curvase sobre la camilla, una, dos y tres veces cada vez que aquella descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. No sabía si realmente esto merecería la pena, si esos hombres conseguirían que mi ángel regresase del cielo para estar nuevamente a mi lado; pero no podía perder las esperanzas. Cerré los ojos, dejando que los médicos continuasen con su trabajo y junté mis manos como si estuviese rezando. Nunca había sido creyente; pero si realmente Dios existía, si realmente podía escucharme le rogaba y suplicaba, que me devolviese a Bella.

Lo hemos conseguido… - susurró uno de los médicos – vuelve a tener pulso.

No pude evitar que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado al escuchar aquellas palabras y como pude, me moví en aquella ambulancia hasta llegar a la camilla de Bella y tomar su suave manita entre las mías. Sentí las leves pulsaciones de su muñeca en mis dedos y no pude evitar sonreír y sentir como las lágrimas volvían a correr libremente por mis mejillas; pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca había sentido algo así, era como si mundo volviese a girar, como si de pronto mi vida hubiese vuelto a tener sentido. Llevé su manita a mis labios y deposité un beso en ella. De pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para ver al médico que me sonreía dándome ánimos.

- Gracias a ti se ha salvado – susurró el médico – Si no hubieses detenido la hemorragia con aquella toalla, quizás cuando nosotros hubiésemos llegado ya no hubiese tenido pulso.

- ¿Ella estaba viva cuando la subieron a la ambulancia?

- Sí, aunque su pulso era muy débil…

Nuevamente una sonrisa curvó mis labios y volví a mirar a Bella. Con una de mis manos, la que no sostenía la suya, comencé a acariciar su rostro. Sus pómulos que ahora volvían a tener un leve color sonrosado eran más suaves de lo que recordaba. Seguidamente ascendí hasta su frente y aparté con lentitud un mechón de su cabello que por el sudor se había quedado pegado en esta. No me percaté en cuando mi mano subió hasta sus cabellos jugueteando con ellos. Estaba tan feliz, que apenas podía ser capaz de controlar las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y volver a decirle cuando es que la amaba. Bueno, la verdad, es que no fui capaz de resistirme, la abracé un poco, con cuidado de no desconectar ninguna de las máquinas que estaban unidas a ella y seguidamente me acerqué hasta su oído.

- Te amo Isabella…y no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por ti…

Con lentitud me aparté de su oído y volví a situarme junto a nuestras manos unidas. Cada vez su cuerpo se notaba más cálido y su respiración era más tranquila y suave, como las notas de una nana. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su calor y dibujando pequeños circulitos sobre la palma de su mano. Entonces, pasó algo inesperado…noté como sus dedos respondía a mis caricias dibujando también en la palma de mi mano. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y entonces creí estar en el cielo…Sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban brillando con luz propia y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas. Lentamente, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y sus labios se entre abrieron en pos de pronunciar algo; pero no la dejé. Posé un dedo sobre sus labios indicándola que guardase silencio y que debía descansar. Aun así, Bella no desistió y en cuando mi dedo dejo de presionar suavemente sus labios, tomó un poquito de aire y volvió a intentarlo…

- N-no en-entiendo por-porqué has tar-tardado tan-tanto…n-ni que e-es…l-lo que h-has es-estado haciendo…pe-pero…na-nada de e-eso im-importa por-porque… - su manita apretó con un poquito más de fuerza la mía – y-yo…también te amo…Edward…

Sentí la sangre correr por todo mi cuerpo hasta agolpase en mis mejillas y como mi corazón parecía estalla dentro de mi caja torácica. Aun así, no lo dudé. Me moví hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a apenar unos centímetros el uno de otro. Sabía que aun tenía que darles un montón de explicaciones a Bella, que ella acaba de despertar de lo que casi fue su sueño eterno; pero la verdad, es que en esos momentos, solo me importaron nuestros sentimientos y la necesidad de demostrarle con un simple gesto lo que las palabras no eran capaces de describir. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, acunándolo con dulzura, con cariño, con amor. Los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella fueron cerrándose lentamente mientras sus labios se entreabrían ligeramente haciendo que su aliento me hipnotizase. Finalmente, dejándome guiar solo por el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón, acorté la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros. He de reconocer que al principio el beso fue algo torpe, tímido – ya que era nuestro primer beso – pero aun así, lentamente se fue tornando dulce, cariñoso…perfecto. Con lentitud nos separamos y pude ver que los ojos de Bella brillaban de aquella manera que me hacía perder la cabeza. Ahora al fin podía decir con toda seguridad que mi vida estaba completa. Podía asegurar que detrás de cada pesadilla se escondía un sueño, un sueño mágico y perfecto llamado amor y del que estaba seguro nunca jamás querría despertar.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Como ya dije este es un pequeño fanfiction que escribi hace tiempo cuando aun era mas inexperta en esto todabía xD pero aún así lo modifiqué un poquito y espero que sea de vuestro agrado porque me esrfocé mucho para satisfacer algunas de vuestras espectativas. Espero que no me odies por este fic del que ni yo misma me siento muy orgullosa y espero que os guste y me dejes un lidno review pulsando ese bonito botoncito verde que hay un poquito mas abajo.

Así pues me despido dandoos a todos queridos lectores un grandisimo GRACIAS por seguirme y la noticia de que ya tengo al pensado que de seguro os encantara (o por lo menos eso espero) asi que un gran saludo a todos y besos vampiricos ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


End file.
